


观星

by 194lari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/194lari/pseuds/194lari
Summary: “与你告别，我会在星星里。”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 10





	观星

我爱慕着我的老师。

童年时我发现我有着窥探别人的能力，在我懵懂地发问后被父母送到了这所特殊的学院。

他们告诉我，这是法力。而在这个社会，魔法是被禁止的。

等我学会了管理自己的能力，就可以换上更轻便的镣铐，离开学院做回普通人。

母亲在校门口与我分别时落下眼泪，我突然明白过来，她的眼泪更多是为生出我而懊悔。

我不太理解这个世界的规则，难道做普通人是一件那么值得追求的事情。

在看见我的老师后，我更坚定了没有必要离开学院的想法。

他蹲下来，视线持平对我微笑。我觉得世界上应该不会有比他笑起来更好看的人了。

彼时我还无法控制自己的能力，他的秘密也化成文字浮在空中，我没能看清，那些文字便消失了。

所有人在我眼前都是赤裸的，而他却是个谜团。

像上锁的潘多拉盒子。

后来我才知道，他的能力是掩盖存在。

掩盖，而不是抹去。

与其说他是一个厉害的法师，我认为，他的能力近乎于神明。

只要他愿意，其实可以毁灭这个世界。

他的黑色脚镣看上去比我的可怕多了，却在这个见光的牢笼里开朗地笑着。

虽这么说，学院还是装的很有学院样子，过什么节日还是同普通学院一样举办舞会。

万圣节那天，我的老师穿着水蓝色的纱裙出现。

他是男人没有错，万圣节穿穿女装也没什么好大惊小怪的。老师那样雪白的皮肤，不穿这身才是真的暴殄天物。

有位作吸血鬼装扮的男子同他一起入场，他们只是并肩走过来，手背彼此摩擦而已，在场的人却都能看出来——他们是情侣。

如果说我的老师像水，那这个男人就像火焰。

留着黑色的短发，眼眸也漆黑，比地狱尽头的星芒还尖锐滚烫。

他们在角落里接吻，老师的手指穿过男人漆黑的短发，闭着眼睛咽下彼此的吐息。

我第一次尝到了失恋的滋味。

嫉妒让我不顾禁制，使用了法力。

后来的惩罚很严酷，但当时我了解到一些东西，例如他是一个优秀的猎人。

——在我们的世界里，猎人并不是猎取动物，而是猎杀每一个暴动着向我们星球撞来的行星。将它在造成灾难前击碎。

不要惊讶，这样的事情几乎每天都在发生。

上面的人说，是怪我们觉醒了法力，违背天道而行。这来自于宇宙的无休止的威胁，便是对我们的惩罚。

我是并不相信的。

而那天警报被拉响了。

最高级别的警报声震耳欲聋，天空都染上红光。

从广播里，我听见行星向我们撞击而来的消息。原来早在十日前，猎人们就已经行动，一切努力都无用功后，只能等待死亡。

还有一天，世界就要毁灭了。

警报提前响起，留出时间给我们彼此告别。

他们说，已经集结了最精锐的小队，向它发起最后一击。

我并不怕死，只觉得可笑。但这不影响全世界陷入恐慌之中。

第二天的教室里，只坐着我和我的老师。

我跟他说，掩盖掉那颗撞过来的星星与轨迹吧，让全世界的人在幸免于难的喜悦里死去，总比哀哭好些。

这么说并不是没有想要我们俩死在一起的私心。

老师好像没有听见我的话，只是攥紧衣角，转头看窗外血红的天光。

我如今能坐在这里写下这些追忆的零碎句子，你一定猜到了，世界没有在那一天毁灭。

在一片恸哭声里，红光慢慢消散，却有零星的矿石碎片洒下来，悬浮在我们的空气里。人们把碎片握在手心，破涕为笑，相拥在一起。

那天只成为了我们一次濒死的经历，在未来的日子里化成一句幸好。

而猎人们却是和星星一块破碎了，我必须为之前腹诽他们的愚蠢行为道歉。

我和许多特殊的学生一起，站在礼堂里，对着数十张黑白相片垂下头哀悼。

有个操控水的学生，滴下的眼泪都变成了冰锥。

老师站在第一排，穿着我从未见过的黑色西装，背影消瘦许多。或许是因为悲痛，他平日里面对我时严丝合缝的锁扣松动了。

这是我为数不多的机会，于是我再次动用了自己的能力。

我看见他西装内兜的一张卡片，上面的小字发着蓝盈盈的光，从老师的衣兜里飘出来悬在他的头顶。

我突然明白他那样悲伤的原因。

“与你告别，我会在星星里。” 

卡片是那个猎人留给他的，曾夹在挂着晨露的花束里，今日化作一缕陈腐的香气。

白色绢花簇拥之中，猎人的黑白相片冷酷地直视着前方，再无法和我的老师对上视线，像节日那晚笑着吻他。


End file.
